


Under the Gun

by caitthecursed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitthecursed/pseuds/caitthecursed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana gets a pleasant surprise when she sees Will with his clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2013 for hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org

Will flinched when she slid her fingers under the hem of his shirt. Alana felt him shrink back into the couch cushions, one hand still braced on her shoulder.

"We don't have to do this today, you know. We can go at whatever pace makes you comfortable."

Will laughed. "It's not--I'm not uncomfortable with you, Alana." He reached up to play with a strand of her hair. "I mean, it's been a while, but I'm okay with it. With you." He dragged his eyes away from her shoulder and met her gaze. She always forgot how vibrant his eyes were, especially in green plaid. Alana ran her fingers down the soft, worn flannel and back to the bare skin at his waist. Will flinched again.

"So what, you're ticklish?" 

His gaze was down to her stomach now. "I, uh, went through a phase in my early twenties. I might be a little startling with my clothes off."

Alana thought of patients who wore long sleeves in summer and refused to undress in front of others. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can show me, if you want."

She sat back so that Will could stand and peel off the flannel. The shirt underneath was navy blue, and it hugged muscles Alana hadn't known were there. Whatever scars he had, Will's body would be beautiful when he finally bared it for her.

He tugged the shirt off his head, mussing his curls. He held his arms up, presenting himself to her scrutiny. "At least it's not swastikas, right?"

Alana stared. His arms were clearly done by different artists, and his chest was crowded with tattoos of varying sizes and styles, but they were all beautiful. The sleeves were reminiscent of full-color Japanese tattoos--ocean waves on the left arm, what looked like a tiger on the right--and in the center of his chest was an anatomical representation of a heart with a knife through it. Both nipples were pierced. Alana swallowed thickly. 

"I don't know why you thought I'd be turned off. You're beautiful, Will."

He smiled bashfully. "I said startled, not turned off."

Alana rose to her feet and stepped forward, unable to look away from the designs on his skin. "Can I..." Her voice was oddly breathless. She wanted to touch, wanted it with an intensity that left her reeling. 

Will found the knot at her waist and worked it free. "Yeah," he said, breaking into a wolfish grin. "You can touch." He slid his hands inside her dress, running callused fingers down her sides and under the edge of her panties. Alana gasped and dragged him back to the couch. 

They managed to get her bra and Will's jeans off before hunger hit her again. Straddling his hips, she ran her hands up his chest, tracing the lines and swirls of ink. His skin was warm and smooth under her touch. 

"Why get them if you were just going to cover them up?"

He was watching her with heavy-lidded eyes. "I got the first one right after the stabbing. I guess I wanted to mark my body on my terms."

Alana circled his nipple with a fingertip, carefully avoiding the silver hoop. "And these?"

Will was breathing heavily, and his chest began to flush. "Yeah." His nipple was stiff, and Alana could see the spot where the metal entered the flesh, distending it. Will squirmed under her attention, and she felt his erection throb against the crotch of her underwear.

"There was also an element of physical gratification." Will's voice was deep, the vowels stretching out in some long lost southern inflection. “Getting stabbed hurt more than anything I’d ever felt. I wanted to take that pain back, claim it for myself instead of the jackass who stabbed me.”

Alana felt herself get wetter, pressing slick against Will’s cock. She thrust her hips experimentally, and the fabric was damp enough to feel the swollen head rub against her clit. She bit her lip and did it again, earning a choked groan from Will.

“God, Alana, please.” His spine arched, pushing his tight, red nipples toward her. She took them gently in her fingers, rolling the rings back and forth. Will gasped and dug his fingers into her hips. 

He wriggled into a sitting position with Alana in his lap. “Play with them,” he murmured, his hands settling on her hips again. “Touch them, lick them, do whatever you want. I’m all yours.”

Alana didn’t miss the weight of the statement, especially coming from the man in front of her. Rather than giving him a soppy reply to brush off, she leaned forward and bit gently at the red ink on his chest. She imagined she could feel his heartbeat between her teeth.

Will’s grip on her ass tightened. As awkward as he was out in the world, he had steady hands that rocked her against him at a harsh pace, coaxing the ache between her legs into an unbearable heat that had Alana gasping for breath. She clawed at his back, tasting his swollen nipples and salty sweat and the imagined tang of bloody ink. She came with her face pressed into Will’s neck, body-warm metal digging hard into her breasts.

Will held her still while he rutted to orgasm, spilling hot and sticky against her over-sensitive folds. She didn’t move, knowing Will was not a cuddler and being reluctant to give up the limp, musky warmth of him. 

To Alana’s surprise, she felt a hand rub gentle circles against her back. “Is this some psychiatric voodoo? Getting me to take things slow by dry humping like teenagers?”

“I do not use psychiatric voodoo. And what’s wrong with dry humping?” 

Will’s shoulders moved in what might have been a shrug. “I’m going to fall asleep before I get my shorts off.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Alana knew it was illogical to the point of absurdity, but Will’s arms around her made her feel safe. His slow breathing was already making her drowsy. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t shown you the best piercing yet.”

Alana grinned.


End file.
